Imagining through the Ceiling
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Ichigo's locked up in Las Noches. How d'you feel about that? Ichigo: Read and find out! AizenxIchigo, OrihimexIchigo-hinted. Chap 2 finally uploaded. Oh joy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas Bleach. Il n'est pas mon. C'est tres mal francais. Pardon s'il vous plait.

Ichigo stared blankly at the white marble floor beneath him. His socks were plenty thick, and he was wearing thatched shoes, but the cold leaked in anyway, making his toes hurt. He wiggled them slowly, back and forth, and he curled them so that the middle part of his foot arched up, only the tips of his toes and the heels were touching the floor now. Ichigo slid his toes forward, slowly resuming his original stance, feet flat to the ground.

He scoffed and kicked the floor. Why was everything so white? And how was every stupid thing here so _clean_? Back home, Yuzu would spend hours just trying to clean the kitchen, let alone their small house and clinic, and this place seemed to shine no matter how hard you tried to dirty it up. Ichigo had tried a number of times to dirty it, bringing in sand from the neighboring dunes, spitting whenever he passed a small corner, but every time he returned the vandalized place would be clean once more. It ticked him off to no end. Ichigo chewed on his cheek and looked around, gaze flickering from side to side at the curiously empty room. This place was meant for grand parties, but he hardly ever saw anyone around. It was so..._empty_ all of the time. How could these bastards stand it?

Ichigo wondered about his friends. He took a deep breath to calm himself and squeezed his fists; they were _fine_. If Ichigo was alive, then so were those stubborn friends of his. Renji wouldn't let Rukia die, and Chad was strong. Ishida...it was impossible to kill that freak Quincy.

_Orihime..._her name came to his mind. He wondered which room she was in. He wondered what she was doing, if she was okay. Aizen hadn't hurt him, but he'd nearly killed that vice-captain, that young girl, so he wouldn't put it past the bastard to put her in harm's way. The thought of her beaten to a pulp and lying across the floor, bloody and bruised, flickered across his mind. The thought made him hot, made steam rise inside his lungs, aching to burst out and cause an eruption of anger to anyone nearby.

But no one was there.

Ichigo wanted to kick something, _badly_, but there wasn't much around the room. Finally he set his gaze on the throne. That stupid _throne_ Aizen sat in seemingly all day. Why? Didn't he have babies to eat or something? That bastard, just what was his game? Ichigo wished he were sitting in that dumb throne right now, _he'd _give him a run for his money. He'd show that asshole just how strong Ichigo had become, he'd tell _off_ that bastard. He marched over to the throne and stood before it, cursing its very existence.

_You..._ he thought angrily. _You _used_ us. We were just little pawns in your scheme weren't we? And now you have us all here as stupid _hostages_. I'll show you though. I'm not just some toy you found on the side of the road._ In the heat of the moment Ichigo brought his foot up and slammed it into the hard stone. It hurt, and he was convinced that he had broken a few toes, but it didn't matter. They hurt to begin with. He kicked it again and again, as if doing so would make the thing crumble to pieces.

"Ryoka boy—" called a smooth deep voice.

"My name is ICHIGO! And it means ONE WHO PROTECTS! ICHIGO! GOT IT?!" he shouted, nearly hysterical and turned around sharply, ready to take on anyone with- literally -his bare hands. Unfortunately for him, it was Aizen that had called to him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The said devil smiled a bit. "Very well, _Ichigo_. It's time for your dinner, aren't you hungry?" Ichigo didn't answer. He wanted to fight him. He wanted to _so badly_, but he couldn't. The amount of spiritual pressure Aizen was leaking out of his creepy smile alone was more than Ichigo could take.

Ichigo bowed his head. He was a coward.

"You haven't been eating lately. Is something wrong?"

"Your ugly face." Ichigo retorted weakly. It was the only thing he could do now, without Zangetsu. Without his other half, he realized just how pathetic and weak he was. He had to resort to second rate insults now.

Aizen merely raised his eyebrows. "I see." He spoke calmly, his voice was so serene in the midst of the huge empty halls, the catacomb-like building. His voice carried through them like leaves down the river, calm and seemingly harmless. But Aizen's voice wasn't the leaves, they were the distraction- Aizen's voice was the waterfall ahead. Ichigo knew this very well.

Without warning Aizen grabbed Ichigo by the collar, yanking him around and lifting him a foot above the ground, Ichigo yelped and struggled, trying to kick Aizen to no avail. Aizen shook the young man, stopping him from doing anything of the sort and bore into him with cold brown eyes.

"Ichigo," he said, calm as ever. "Didn't you ever learn about proper conduct?" Ichigo choked out a gagging noise and Aizen gave a doubtful look at him. Ichigo was still for a few seconds, as if he had given up and hung in Aizen's grip like a languid doll. His feet hung pathetically downward, and his head was mostly tilted up, eyes closed. Glazed over brown orbs looked to the ceiling, waiting for the moment to pass and for him to be returned to the floor. Aizen took it all in, and scoffed inside his mind. He would have thought Ichigo would have put up more of a—

Just then Ichigo whipped out his hand and nearly struck the man on the face. He missed by only an inch and began to flail about psychotically, his instincts taking over once more. Aizen chuckled. The little opossum almost had him fooled. He threw Ichigo to the ground, several feet away from him and Ichigo landed with a clumsy thump. He straightened out his collar indignantly and sneered at Aizen.

"What's so funny boy?" Aizen asked, somewhat curious, somewhat annoyed for a reason he couldn't quite touch on.

"I just didn't think your face could get any uglier; then I saw you up close." He swallowed hard, small adam's apple bobbing while Aizen's eyes narrowed. Not from anger, oh no, but narrowed in the way a scientist looked at his specimen, the hunter at his new catch. He wasn't quite sure yet just how much time he should spend playing with it before eating it.

"Well," he smiled a bit. The corners of his mouth turned slightly upward, like that of the winner of a runner who just gained the last few inches in the last seconds of the race. "I suppose you'll be seeing something absolutely _hideous_ tonight." He chuckled lightly as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and terror. Aizen wasn't sure which sentiment tasted sweeter. Aizen licked the bottom of his lip suggestively and turned away, heading down one of the many halls in Las Noches. "Eat. I don't want you passing out from hunger when I get to the good part."

Ichigo shuddered, hands steadying himself on the floor, to prevent him from falling backward. Ichigo's breath didn't cooperate with his efforts to calm himself. He moved slowly, knees bent and elbows resting relaxed against his knees, but looking at the position closer, one could see that Ichigo wasn't relaxed in the slightest. More than anything he wanted to see Orihime right now. Her hyper attitude and friendly demeanor was the only thing that could calm him now. But he couldn't see her. So as Ichigo stared at the ceiling, he imagined her, and all of his friends back at school. Back to the time when they were all safe.

* * *

Author's Note: Since Speculation was pretty popular, I decided to go with another AizenxIchigo fanfiction. I apologize for the general cruelty of Aizen, but in the story if something like this were to happen, it's just my perception that it would happen like this. Aizen isn't a nice guy, facts are facts. Although I do like the idea of him being nice to Ichigo, I'm just not skilled enough to make it seem plausible. Though admittedly Aizen is a tad _too_ sadistic in this.

And in case you've guessed it, I really do like the OrihimexIchigo pairing. Pretty much it's whoever Orihime wants, cause I love her, but she wants Ichigo, so Ulquiorra, you're just going to have to wait your turn buddy. :(

Hope you enjoyed it. I would like to write a small one shot of Gin, or maybe Rangiku (or both?) but I'm not sure how that'll turn out. We'll see. :)

And I apologize that the title makes no sense. DX


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo drummed his fingers along the cold metal of the steel medical table. He swung his legs back and forth harshly, like an impatient child stuck in the pediatrics office. He frowned harshly and ignored the pain in his throat as he growled continuously.

Bum bum bum ba bum, his fingers tapped out an improvised tune Ichigo made up due to lack of clear thinking. His mouth twitched and he shivered unconsciously from his anger. His eyes stuck to focus as best as he could on one spot on the opposite wall, his vision going in and out as his anger fluctuated. He thought about his current captor and shuddered.

Aizen...! Ichigo slammed his fist against the metal and cringed as he made contact. He'd forgotten just how hurt he was right now. For the hundredth time in the time he'd been taken as a hostage he had once again been 'put into place' by the one and only, the holy and ever righteous Aizen Sousuke. _Bastard!_ Ichigo clenched his teeth together, and he realized just how much his jaw ached.

It had started with the door lock.

Ichigo broke the lock to his door- it had been easy enough. If the jerk didn't want Ichigo to escape in the first place he should've started out with a better lock dammit, that was Ichigo's opinion anyway. So Ichigo had broken the lock and as a cause, Aizen had put another one on, and as punishment he took the lock off of Ichigo's bathroom. Now, for some that may not be such a big deal, but when the Arrancar came in frequently to give him his meals and such and when Ichigo didn't know noontime from the quadratic formula in this sunless hell hole, it was a big problem. The Arrancar around here had no such need for modesty, and so when Ichigo wasn't to be found in his quarters the first place they would enter would be his bathroom. Ichigo cringed as he remembered the time one Arrancar even went as far as to open the shower door when Ichigo had been in the process of washing his nether regions.

So finally Ichigo had had enough, and he went to Aizen to complain about it. Of course, 'went to Aizen' implied that he busted down the door once more and bellowed out insults to his captor during an Espada meeting. Hey, if the guy couldn't take a few burns to his ego it wasn't Ichigo's problem. But then, it _was_ Ichigo's problem; he ended up with a great many bruises, all of them taken only moments after Ichigo's rant had finished. Aizen had slammed Ichigo right then and there on the table, and Ichigo grimly remembered the annoyance on Ulquiorra's face, and the wider-than-your-mama's-ass grin Grimmjow wore.

Ichigo rested his head in his hands and gave out a loud moan into his fractured phalanges. Dammit! Why did nothing go as he planned?

"Ichigo." A voice called, deep and transfixing. Of course, Ichigo knew better than to relax at the sound of that tone, in fact, his shoulders tensed up immediately and his muscles screamed in the process.

"No honorifics?" he asked rudely. Ichigo didn't need to look up to see Aizen's smile.

"I see no need." He responded and stood before Ichigo, looking down on the rebellious young man with a sense of pity and amusement.

"Heh. Is that right?" he asked quietly, but more to himself than anyone was he really commenting on it. There was a moment of silence before Ichigo decided to whip out his leg experimentally and kick the man in the groin. Aizen easily grabbed it before it was even halfway to its goal and shoved it aside harshly. Ichigo followed along, the power of Aizen's thrust taking most of Ichigo's weight with it. Aizen took hold of Ichigo's shoulder and slammed it against the table and Ichigo responded with a sharp outcry of anger and pain.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it." Aizen muttered softly. Ichigo panted, chest heaving up and down trying aggressively to keep him in control. Ichigo's eyes flickered from side to side, a side effect of the rushing adrenaline, and Aizen put his hand over the young teenager's eyes as a courtesy. "What do you think Ichigo? Should I send you over to the 8th espada's experimental labs and let him have a go at you? He's been dying to toy with you for some time. The only thing that's saved you so far has been your charming nature, but it's beginning to wane." Aizen lowered his lips to meet Ichigo's red ear and breathed into his ear softly. "Would you like that?"

Ichigo's breathing came to a quick halt before resuming its pace in full force. No the hell way was he going to end up locked in some testing tube by that pink-haired freak. He struggled against Aizen as hard as he could, but he made no breakthrough. Aizen calmly brought his elbow to poke into Ichigo's stomach and Ichigo let out a gasp of protest.

"Why?" Ichigo wheezed.

"Why?" Aizen inquired back, making sure he'd heard the young boy right. He dragged Ichigo up by the neck to lie on the cold shiny metal, his whole half-naked body shivering against the chill. He came up onto the table with him, making room for himself by slamming Ichigo's head and back into the wall behind him. He sat casually and brought Ichigo back down, crashing Ichigo to lie on the makeshift bed, making him have to spread out his legs in a most embarrassing manner. Aizen leered over Ichigo and chuckled to himself as the young man struggled beneath him. Aizen brought his face close to Ichigo's and caressed him tenderly with his nose, running it along his cheeks and jaw line. Aizen smiled to himself contentedly as he brought his hands to run up and down Ichigo, lightly covering all the bases but never going quite too far. Aizen never groped after all; he was much too dignified to rape someone like some common gang banger. Ichigo intook many a deep breath and managed to not whimper at Aizen's soft touches.

Aizen's hair was directly under his nose and Ichigo shivered to himself as he inhaled the scent of his enemy. There was just something about the man, something that reminded Ichigo of a Flemish painting. At a distance, it wasn't something you'd really find yourself interested it. It was a section of the museum you could easily pass by and not even think to regret it, but if you got closer to the painting you'd notice all of the hand meticulous details that took the artist every waking moment to work out and complete. From the perfect light reflection from one of several hundred pearls to every piece of hair shown on an eyebrow, there could be no denying that the painting was something special. It was something that once you saw, you never forgot; it was something that once you noticed, you would never escape. Against his own self-will, Ichigo breathed in the scent again and sighed, taking in the pheromones and not even fighting so much anymore.

Hesitantly he grabbed hold of Aizen's head and clenched onto his brown locks. Aizen nipped at Ichigo's collar and he responded by grumbling low in his throat. Aizen smiled and lowered himself onto Ichigo, becoming closer and closer until he could feel the taut muscles of the young man begin to relax under Aizen's charms. Ichigo dug his face into Aizen's hair and let out a sigh of surrender and need. Aizen brought his mouth just above Ichigo's and halted there. He waited until the younger man opened his eyes, hazy orbs only half-taking in the goings-on. Aizen nudged Ichigo's nose with his own and grazed his mouth over his. Ichigo opened his lips in response, memories of Aizen's earlier actions long forgotten. Aizen reacted immediately, biting Ichigo's bottom lip but doing no more. Ichigo closed his eyes again and grabbed hold of Aizen's shirt, clenching so hard a few of his fingers creaked in protest and aggravation. Aizen brought his hand to pet Ichigo's stomach softly and grabbed onto his pants. He jerked Ichigo upwards and then dropped him back onto the table with a small thump. He brought his mouth back to Ichigo's ear and spoke, heavy hot breath caressing Ichigo's hormones and left to ask for more. "Who else would I play with?" he asked, and nipped Ichigo's ear before immediately coming back up. He removed himself from the table and brought Ichigo down again, letting him rest and cool himself on the freezing surface. Ichigo trembled slightly and clenched his fists again, his eyes still closed and teeth held together tighter than anything else he tried to hold together.

Aizen stroked Ichigo's neck kindly and went up to cup his cheek, then followed by moving up to run his fingers through the orange hair. He lowered his face to meet Ichigo's and once again held his lips right before him.

"Now do me a favor, and stop breaking your lock. If you continue to be so high maintenance I really will have to do something about it." he kissed Ichigo lightly on his trembling lips before walking to the door and departing.

Ichigo lay on the table and dropped his legs to lay flat, making sure every part of him was cooled down as fast as possible. He brought his hands to cover his face, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and wishing with all of his might that he was the only one to receive this treatment. If Ichigo were to find out he was indirectly kissing someone like Tousen Kaname, Ichigo would never stop throwing up.


End file.
